


"Are You Tired?" Germany x Reader [Lemon]

by MercixNeko9130



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercixNeko9130/pseuds/MercixNeko9130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What happens when you husband stays up all night doing paperwork and needs to spend some time with his lover? Well, find out in this Reader-insert where you are Germany's wife and he goes to you needing a little something to wake him up!</p><p> </p><p>  <b>[Warning: There are explicit themes in this fan fiction. These themes may include but are not limited to: swearing, sexual activity, intense detail of such sexual acts and the German language (which will be translated). If any of these offend/ bothers/ does not interest you in any way or you/ does not please you or you are under the age of 18+ or 16 I highly recommend you do not read this fan fiction.] </b></p><p> </p><p>I do not own any of the character(s) mentioned in this fan fiction and I certainly do not own the anime, Hetalia. All rights are reserved for the original creators due to the Copyright Act of 1976. I only own the story line of the fan fiction.<br/>Enjoy (:<br/>Please comment on how you felt about this fan fiction In the section below ^-^</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Are You Tired?" Germany x Reader [Lemon]

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you husband stays up all night doing paperwork and needs to spend some time with his lover? Well, find out in this Reader-insert where you are Germany's wife and he goes to you needing a little something to wake him up!
> 
>  
> 
> **[Warning: There are explicit themes in this fan fiction. These themes may include but are not limited to: swearing, sexual activity, intense detail of such sexual acts and the German language (which will be translated). If any of these offend/ bothers/ does not interest you in any way or you/ does not please you or you are under the age of 18+ or 16 I highly recommend you do not read this fan fiction.]**
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of the character(s) mentioned in this fan fiction and I certainly do not own the anime, Hetalia. All rights are reserved for the original creators due to the Copyright Act of 1976. I only own the story line of the fan fiction.  
> Enjoy (:  
> Please comment on how you felt about this fan fiction In the section below ^-^

**This is a reader insert so here are the codes:  
** (Name) = your name           (h/c) = your hair color       (h/l) = Your hair length  
(s/c) = your skin color        (e/c) = your eye color        (f/c) = your favorite color  
(2f/c) = your second favorite color 

_**On that note ~ enjoy the fan fiction (:** _

 

~ "Are You Tired?" Germany x Reader (lemon): Hetalia Fan fiction ~

 

You awoke when you felt a body lay down on your own. Your eyes were half open and you tried to get a glimpse of who it was,but they were out of your view. You had been laying on your stomach while you slept soundly so their chest was on your back at the moment.  
With no idea of who it could've been, you had to eliminate certain options. It wasn't a female country because the chest had no female qualities. None of the female countries you knew were flat chested in anyway. Even little Liechtenstein (Erika/Tsutsia Vogel <<< possible names for Liechtenstein that Himaruya listed for her with Vogel as a surname) had breasts and some countries' *cough cough* Ukraine (Irina/ Iryna) *cough cough* breasts sizes seemed fake.  
Not to mention that you had only happened to stay at only two countrie's house. Gilbert (Prussia) and Ludwig (Germany) Beilschmidt's place. There was no possible way it was Gilbert because he had slept over Francis' (France) house and Antonio (Spain) came along. (Spain brought poor Romano [South Italia] as a tag along! No one dares know what the Bad Touch Trio does behind closed doors... And poor Romano had to witness it!)  
"Ludwig." You murmured, knowing it was him by now. "What are you doing?" Was your question. He didn't reply. At least not verbally. The only answer you got out of him was his strong arms snaking around you and giving you a small squeeze, earning a little relaxed sigh from you. "Seriously, Ludwig. Why are you doing this? It isn't like you."  
Your lover was the cuddling type, but this was just strange. Germany is a very serious and he doesn't show emotion, yet that doesn't mean he doesn't feelings. He does and you are his lover so you know him well enough to know he does. You know that sometimes he needs someone to talk to and someone to hug him when he cries. Although... right now he didn't seem as though he was going to cry and he had to fill out some paperwork for his boss so why was he trying to cuddle with you? But, this wasn't his normal cuddling... There was something strange about the way he was doing it. His breath was steady and so was his heartbeat. He lay there on you calmly and almost putting a bit more of his weight on you than he normally would. This was the strange part.  
"Is something wrong?" You wondered out loud. You squirmed under him so desperately wanting to see his face.  
"Keine, Ehefrau. ( **No, Wife** )." He answered quietly, almost mumbling.  
"Then, why are you acting this way?" Something clicked in your mind. Ludwig's voice is always full of energy. Germany constantly sounded angry most of the time or stressed even when he wasn't. He was just loud in general. But, the poor man sounded so drained of his energy and so quietly. He must be tired.  
"Germany,Ludwig..." You paused, making sure he wasn't making small snoring noises to signal he had fallen asleep. "Are you tired?"  
"Nein!!!( **No!!!** )." His voice boomed which surprised you. Then his arms unwrapped themselves from around you, only for him to use his strong hands to flip you onto your back.  
Instantly, he used his crystal blue eyes to stare deeply into your own ( **e/c** ) eyes. You stared back at him with sympathy pooling your gaze as you searched his visage and found bags under his eyes. He was tired. You called it.  
Your hand cupped his cheek and your thumb rubbed his cheek softly as though brushing away something that happened to not be there. Quickly, Germany coughed awkwardly and looked away as soon as he felt his cheeks burning up from a blush that gradually consumed his pale face. You bit your bottom lip and whispered, "You're lying."  
"Du hast recht , meine Liebe. ( **You are right, my love** )." Germany nodded and placed his gloved hand over yours which seemed so small and feminine compared to his. He kept it there and nuzzled his cheek lovingly into your palm. "Meins. ( **Mine** )." He stated selfishly.  
You giggled and covered your mouth with your free hand. He looked at you and leaned down, kissing your lips when you stopped. Your hand dropped from his cheek onto the bed and you grasped the sheets as you moved to an almost sitting position while the kiss grew more heated.  
Silently the two of you began to strip each other in a fast pace, wanting to use as much time as you could. Both of you knew Ludwig would have to finish his last pieces of paperwork. He removed your ( **f/c** ) tank top while you stripped him of the jacket on his uniform. Those were both dropped onto the floor beside the bed. As was his extra black t-shirt he wore under the extra green fabric with badges. You considered it extra because he really doesn't need clothes and you preferred him without them.  
"( **Name** )." He growled before moving to your neck and latching his teeth down onto the tender ( **s/c** )skin, leaving a red mark when he pulled away. You squealed in pain as all your nerves tingled in that split second. Softly he licked the spot that began to bruise. Of course he was smart enough to know not to put hickeys or bruises on visible places of your skin, but he couldn't help it.  
"Shit Ludwig!" You yelled in pleasure when he began to suck on the same bruise, bursting more of your blood capillaries and adding a hickey to the spot. Germany enjoyed your screams, in fact it made him even harder than he already was. you could tell because there was something poking at the inside of your leg.  
Germany pulled away with one of his rare smirks and you whined from the sudden absence of feeling. He snickered and said, "Sorry meine liebe ( **my love** ). Just wait a minute and I promise I will send you to glückseligkeit ( **bliss** )." You nodded and watched him as he pulled one of his gloves off using his mouth and pulled he other swiftly with his first visible hand. You cracked a smile when you watched him lick his lips in delight.  
His hands went to your hips and he pulled down your ( **2f/c and insert style or type of panties** ), exposing your womanhood to the open. You weren't a virgin. Ludwig had made love to you many times before and he knew your little turn ons. You knew his as well. You two aren't really an innocent couple when it comes to being behind closed doors.  
You gave him a pouty lip and moved onto your knees where you unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to his knees. He kicked the pair of pants and black boxers off, after his boots hit the floor. You then grabbed a hold of his large member and gave it a delicate lip on the tip of is erected cock. Now, along with a small squeeze and quick, rough couple of pumps on his shaft with your hand and you had him dripping precum. You lapped it all up without hesitation.  
Your lover's eyes widened as you gave him an innocent look while sucking on your index finger to get the rest of the white sticky fluid off of your hands. He blushed intensely as his dick twitched wanting to be inside you. Russia isn't the only one who wants to become one with people. Germany definitely wanted to become one with you and fuck your brains out in the process.  
"Frech Frau,( **Name** ). [ **Naughty Wife, your name** ]." He chuckled and pushed you down roughly, holding your wrists together above your head with only one of his hands. This excited you and your smile turned into an ear to ear grin.  
"What are you going to do about it, Ludwig?" You chimed teasingly. His free hand went under chin to lift it up where he once again licked your neck with one swipe of his tongue. Then he turned your head to the side and you shivered as his tongue grazed the shell of your ear almost sloppily.  
His rough hands and touch were enough to send you off the edge, but you let him put on the extra effort. Already a knot formed in your stomach as your temperature sky rocketed and you were holding back moans.  
The well built man leaned down and moved your legs apart gently. His lips brushed against the inside of your thighs, just barely tickling your skin. His hands remained on the outside of your thighs as his thumbs drew invisible circles just below your hips.  
His hand was long gone from fastening your wrists together above your head. Your free hands roamed to his hair and you ruffled the slicked back style to make it messy to where it fell just above his eyes. This made him look so much less strict and more innocent (not that his serious side wasn't sexy ~ it totally was!!!).  
"Pl-please hurry..." You breathed.  
"Hurry what? I don't know vhat you are talking about." The sly man played dumb, but it wasn't really him playing dumb. What he really expected out of you was an answer he knew.  
"Pl-please..." You went for it anyways, "Eat me out..." Your breathing hitched. You so desperately wanted to be abused and used by his amazing tongue. His cold breath made your vagina lips quiver in delight as he blew on your soaked pussy. Then his tongue glided up and down the opening before he kissed your clit and sucked on it. Germany has a very skillful tongue and very skillful hands;That's what makes sex so fun between the two of you.  
"Ah... nyagh!" Your face turned as red as one of Spain's tomatoes and your little squeals of delight filled the air. Already your spine arched as the sensitivity of your womanhood stimulated your nerves. Germany knew that how this was going, you would be at your edge pretty soon.  He continued for a couple of seconds or so as his tongue buried itself into your pink, wet cavern and he lapped up your juices; Swallowing them he enjoyed the sweet taste as the warmness poured down his throat.  
Pulling away and wiping his now wet mouth with his left hand, he used the fingers on his right hand to continuously push into you and scissor you ever few pumps. You looked at him in surprise with the rapid change of pace as he quickened his movements. Due to the exciting change, your climax came earlier than both you and Germany expected.  
"Ludwig!!!" Your feet tried to bury themselves in the sheets and your fingernails almost tore through them. He gripped your hips and watched you as you came. The pleasure rushed into your facial expressions, which he absolutely loved to see. It was the many things he wanted when making love to you; Seeing that you were _'having fun'_.  
Next was when the real sweat making sex and orgasmic penetration took place. After giving you time to compose yourself he leaned down and gave each of your nipples a flick of his tongue and a minute of sucking while the other sensitive mound of flesh on your chest was being fondled with and your free nipple was getting pinched by his fingers at the right angle, to make your nipples harder. Gradually he made his way to placing butterfly kisses in between your breasts and down your stomach.  
The passionate lover pulled away and his hands spread your legs farther apart while in the process of jerking you closer to him.  
Ludwig's large member was now poking and prodding your entrance. He was huge, so every time you would have to adjust to his length and girth. It was always a shocker being filled with his girth and his semen drowning your womb.  
"Prepare yourzelf for zhis-" Without giving you time to prepare yourself he jolted into you and for a moment the sound of skin pounding together filled the room. He continued without giving you any time to get used to him.  
You begged but you knew you didn't want him to stop because this was bliss. _Pure Bliss._

_ Time passed. _

 

The bed creaked.  
The sheets ruffled and the sound of fabric was loud.  
Panting.  
Sweating.

You looked at him and he happened to stare down into your eyes as well. A small drop of his sweat dripped onto your forehead. He stopped moving and leaned down, closing his eyes and kissing your lips softly.  
"Ich Liebe Dich." He cooed while softly separating his lips from your own.  
The Two of you then kept going.

 

Skin slapped together.  
Your moans.  
His groans.

_ Change positions. _

You rode him and kept your hands on his chest and kept your eyes shut. He had is hands on your ass, pushing you up and down on his cock. You both panted and your screams of each other's names filled the room. Your eyes opened and he was looking as though he was enjoying himself.  
One of your hands moved to his thigh for support so he took one of his hands and cupped your cheek or played with a small strand of your hair.

_ Even more time passed. _

The floorboards sounded as though they would break.  
Pillows and blankets were thrown next to the bed.  
His name.  
Your name.  
Wet noises filled the room.  
In and out.

_Faster~ Faster..._

_Harder~ Harder..._

You both agreed to change positions and now it was doggy style.  
His hips rammed into your ass and he spanked you once or twice, here and there. He would lean over you and grab your shoulders with his rough hands as your fingers curl into the sheet beneath you.  
He whispers dirty things and sweet nothing into your ear, he tells you how **YOU ONLY BELONG TO HIM.**  
You nod in agreement and submit to him.  
Your hips bucking back into his so he goes deeper, tapping the end of your womb with the tip of his long and large cock. You feel so full and pleasured.

_ Time passes yet again. _

You're back in missionary style with your husband pounding still filling you up and his pace never slowed, your small noises of pleasure have never stopped roaming about the air.  
Your eyes nearly rolled back into your head and your tongue hanging out, he had been hitting your g-spot for some time now. He slammed against it. Fucking you senseless and you enjoyed every moment of it. How could you not?  
After hours your time had come to reach your climax. It was slowly building, the knot in your stomach grew and it dared burst.  
Inside of you, your lover's member twitched and swelled. It signaled the soon release of his seed and you wanted to drown in it.  
Germany's arm swooped under you and arched your back as his other leg grabbed your calve and lifed your leg over his shoulder for a new angle. He grunted knowing that both of your limits were just around the corner. Harder he moved in and out swiftly. Faster he pumped in and out anxiously.  
This was it...  
"You ready, Miene Liebe... ( **Name** )? [ **My Love... (Your name)?** ]" He managed to speak.  
"Y-yes!" You stuttered, swallowed up by exhaustion and hunger for his thick cum to pour into and out of you.  
A few more rounds of pounding and moaning and screaming and you both came, yelling out each other's names. You had came first which had triggered his end.  
Your body spazzed a bit as your orgasm sent a shock wave of nerves to become stimulated all along your body and his release in you made it all the more pleasurable.  
The sexy blonde, collapsed softly onto you and his head was next to yours. His breathing sharp in your ear and one of his hands gripping your waist to pull you closer.  
Your hair was a mess and you stared up at the ceiling as mixed, sticky fluids softly dripped out of your swollen, wide, red cunt. It would tighten and die down later as it always did. Your thighs hurt and so did your ass. You couldn't move your legs but you weren't paralyzed. If you tried to walk you wouldn't walk straight.  
Germany's motto about sex is, if you are still able to walk or even walk straight, he didn't do it right. This time proves he did it right. He always does it right.  
Your toes curled and your head lazily turned to him, "Ludwig... Aren't you going to go finish your paperwork?" You croaked, your throat sore from hours of screaming.  
"Nein.Ich möchte ein Nickerchen zuerst nehmen. ( **No. I want to take a nap first.** )" He exhaled deeply.  
"You are so lazy." You giggled. You brought your hands up to your face and yawned, closing it with a sigh. You turned you body to him and looked at his tired face.  
Leaning over him, you grabbed the pillows from the floor and place two under his head and one under your own. The fourth pillow lay behind you on the bed.  
Ludwig had quickly fallen asleep and he made little snoring noises while cuddling you close. He always did this while he slept so he felt like he was protecting you. You obviously didn't mind because he was your husband. It was his own job to be your cuddle buddy and you were his wife so it was your job to be his.  
A small smile plastered onto your face as you attempted to sleep.

 _ **~Extended ending~**_  
( **I needed to add a bit of comedy to this** )

Ludwig has 3 dogs. He also has an older brother and his older brother had a bird and 2 friends.  
Ludwig's dogs scratched and whined at the door and Gilbert's bird managed to get out of it's cage and wouldn't shut up. The stupid loud tweeting and annoying dogs kept you awake.  
Then came Prussia or Gilbert, accompanied by by his 2 friends that he was supposed to stay with.  
"Vest!!!" Gilbert yelled, "Francis and Antonio and I heard zhe whole thing! You sly dog. You did the frickle frackle in the bed with zhe lovely ( **Name** )!!!"  
Francis spoke through the door, "Oh the lovely ( **Name** ) was being pleasured by the tough Germany? Well I think I underestimated his loving skills. Job well done ohonhonhon!" France laughed pervetedly.  
You could just tell Spain had a smile on his face and probably one of his signature innocent smiles, meaning no harm but he said something completely uncalled for, "Signora ( **Name** )? That's you in there?! Your screaming is lovely and really sexy."  
Your eye twitched and you looked at the door. Thank goodness it was locked.  
"Aww, zhe baby Vest is a beast in the bedroom! Let's hope he doesn't have anyzhing bigger zhan my five meters! Kesesese!" The albino added.  
"Let's hope he doesn't have passionate hips for loving like mine." The Frenchman added.  
"I wonder if Germany's ass is better than mine?" The Spaniard wondered.  
"Why-a did you bastards bring me here?!?!" Romano yelled.  
Amazingly Ludwig had slept through all the taunting. You grabbed the pillow behind you and sat up, throwing it at the door, "Shush you perverted wierdos!!! He is sleeping and shut up! Yes he is better than you guys now goodbye!"  
"Pfsh, vhatever ( **Name** )!" Gilbert banged on the door. That was the last straw. You turned over, grabbing a throwing knife from the nightstand and you flinged it at the door. On the other side you could see it just barely an inch away from France's face.  
"Ohonhon..." He laughed nervously. Sweat trickled down all four of the 'intruder's' faces and they slowly back away from the door with looks of fear turned into small smiles plastered on their faces.  
"Well, have a good time..." Spain spoke kindly and quickly they all walked downstairs. They were gone now, but you knew Gilbert would never let you live it down.  
Satisfied but still a bit annoyed, you plopped your body back down onto the bed and your face on the pillow. You side angrily but Germany cradled your head and pulled your body closer to his. So... He wasn't asleep...  
"I vill get back at my bruder ( **brother** )later. Just go to sleep." His reassuring words re-spawned your little smug smile.  
"Ich Liebe Dich. ( **I love you.** )" Germany whispered.  
"I love you too..." You replied.  
Closing your eyes you both fell asleep, taking a nap. Trying to spend every moment together before he had to go and finish his paperwork. 


End file.
